


Don’t Leave

by syahrianie



Category: mine - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syahrianie/pseuds/syahrianie
Summary: Marissa Wagner always wanted to leave everything and start a new life. Turn over a new leaf as she would say, but there was just one thing holding her back. Daniel Regio, the man she loves.
Relationships: bonnie/clyde





	Don’t Leave

Prologue

Marissa walked down the streets with her sundress flowing with the wind. The smiles she gave to the people along the streets were known by the whole town. Maybe that’s why she’s called sunshine by almost everyone who meets her. 

Up the stairs, she climbed with her arm pinned against a bag full of groceries. The doorknob turned and she sighed as Daniel had forgot to lock the door again.

“Dani!” she called out as she placed the groceries on the kitchen counter in their small studio apartment. Marissa began to organise the groceries, putting away wet foods into the fridge and cleaning up some dishes.

She walked towards the narrow hallways and called out for her boyfriend. “Dani, if you don’t come out I am not cooking dinner for you!” she spoke in a louder voice.

Soon, footsteps erupted from the bathroom. Marissa, Mary, returned to the kitchen and let out a noticeable sigh.

Dani showed himself and tried to hug Mary. Before he could even touch her, Mary pulled away. “You forgot to lock the door again,” Mary said, as she cut some carrots. 

“I’m sorry. I went out for a while and when I got home, I was too tired I basically fainted on the couch.” he tried explaining but Mary wasn’t having none of it. “It’s the third time you did this,” was all she could reply.

Dani stood there, nervous and blank on what he should do next. Mary knew him too well and gave him the knife. “Cut these, I’m going to boil some pasta.” she said as she reached the cupboard above them.

“I told you to quit, for months now and you’re still doing his job?” Mary asked as she knew where and why Dani went out. She could sense he was afraid so she went ahead and placed her arms around his waist.

Dani finished cutting the carrots and started peeling some onions. “It’s not easy Mary. I can’t just walk away from him. He practically owns me,” Mary sighed at his response.

“You know you could just pay the debt and he will leave you alone right?” Mary told him, resting her head on his back. “Where would we find 80000$, Mary?” Dani was upset. “We could barely keep up with rent,” he said.

Dani placed the knife down and turned to Mary. “I’m fine, you don’t have to worry about me.” Dani tried comforting her. “The last time you told me that, you had a two bullets in you thigh. How am I suppose to believe in you now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
